


Little Red Riding Hood  Genso Suikoden 2 version

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Here's a Suikoden II version of one of my fave fairy tales. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	Little Red Riding Hood  Genso Suikoden 2 version

Kinnison hummed merrily as he and his wolf dog companion Shiro made their way through the woods outside of Ryube Village. The war with Highland had finally ended and the two had returned to their forest home.

The green-eyed boy had sold and traded the animal furs they had hunted and were now on their way home.

“It’s a lovely day, ne Shiro?” the boy asked his friend.

“Indeed it is,” an unfamiliar voice replied, startling the lithe archer.

A person in a dark blue cloak and hood stood blocking their path. The wolf dog bared its teeth and growled a warning.

“Shh Shiro,” Kinnison said petting the animal’s head. Shiro calmed down but kept both eyes on the stranger. “Are you lost?” he asked innocently.

The stranger smiled, a feral grin on his lips. “Just passing through,” was the reply. “That basket looks heavy,” he commented, noticing what the boy was carrying.

“It’s not that bad and my house isn’t too far away,” said the archer.

“Is that so? Maybe we’ll see each other again,” the man said, a wonderful plan forming in his mind. He had passed by a modest log cabin on his way through the trees and had wondered whom it belonged to.

The green-eyed boy looked at him, puzzled and looking utterly kawaii. “Do you live in Ryube? I don’t remember seeing you there before.”

“I was… away for a while,” answered the stranger.

“Oh. Well I do hope we can be friends,” Kinnison said, smiling warmly, glad to have met someone new. “I’m Kinnison and this is Shiro.”

Hidden by the hood, the man licked his lips, eager to see if the archer tasted as good as he looked. “You can call me Luca,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Luca-san. I hope to see you again soon,” Kinnison called as the man moved aside and let them pass.

“Oh I’m sure you will, Kinnison-kun,” the former Mad Prince of Highland said, smirking evilly once the archer and his animal friend were out of sight. “In fact you’ll see me again real soon.”

Luca licked his lips again, this time in anticipation as he quickly and silently went the way he had come and actually made it to the cabin before his prey. Chuckling wickedly and grinning like a cat who’dgotten the canary, he snuck into the building.

“How reckless,” he chided at the unlooked door. “It’s as almost he wants someone to break in.” Taking little notice of his surroundings, the former Mad Prince crept into the bedroom. He grinned wider at the large bed taking up most of the room’s space.

“Perfect,” he said removing the cloak and hood and tossing it to the other side of the room. “Now for the best part.” Luca quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing and leapt onto the bed, finding it to be pleasantly soft. He pulled the covers over himself as he lay down. “It shouldn’t be long now,” he whispered, barely able to contain himself. He really enjoyed hunting.

 

The wolfish man didn’t indeed have long to wait. Kinnison entered the cabin, leaving Shiro to hunt for his own supper. “I’ll see you later, Shiro,” he called as the wolf dog ran off. He let out a barked reply to his friend before vanishing into the trees.

Completely unaware of the former Mad Prince lying in wait in the bedroom, the archer put away the groceries, humming cheerily. Luca could hear the boy moving about. The wolfish man could hardly contain himself. So excited was he, that he almost ruined his plan by jumping out of the bed and pouncing on the archer in the next room.

‘Patience, Luca,’ he said to himself, ‘Patience.’ During the whole time the boy moved about the cabin, Luca did his best to keep still. If patience was considered to be a virtue, then the once reviled prince of Highland could’ve been a saint. Thankfully enough, the wolfish man managed to stay put and poor Kinnison never noticed he had a visitor in his bedroom.

Three hours later, the chestnut haired archer finally entered the bedroom. Luca peeked from under the covers and smiled as he was rewarded with a very good view of the boy. Still unaware, Kinnison yawned loudly and stretched. The Mad Prince groaned softly as he watched the archer’s muscles ripple beneath the semi-tight clothes.

Once finished with working out the day’s kinks, Kinnison gave another loud yawn and pulled off his forest green tunic after hanging up his bright red cloak. Luca licked his lips. The boy’s body was lightly tanned and quite slender, yet he could see the muscles in his arms – well toned from constant use of a bow and arrows. ‘Good gods, this boy’s exquisite!’ Luca was now sweating and finding it hard to breathe.

The lithe archer was finished undressing and he sleepily crawled into the bed next to hidden prince. ‘Finally!’ Luca pounced on the unguarded boy, frightening him.

“Yaaaahhhhh!!!” the boy cried when he felt something leap onto him and pin him to the mattress. He struggled to get up, but whatever it was proved to be stronger than him.

Chuckling silently to himself, Luca pressed his body onto Kinnison’s, preventing the boy from moving too much. He then risked placing one hand on the archer’s cheek in hopes to calm him a little. “No need to be scared, little nymph,” the prince whispered, stroking the soft skin.

“Luca-san?!” Kinnison asked in surprise, finding that he didn’t mind the wolfish man’s gentle touches.

“I told you we’d see each other again, Kinnison-kun,” the black haired man replied, nuzzling against the archer’s neck at the spot where the shoulder joined it.

The green-eyed boy gasped then cooed finding it to be just as pleasant as Luca’s stroking. “I-I’m glad to see you again,” he said smiling.

Luca laughed. “Would you like to see how glad I am to see you, little one?”

Kinnison looked at the wolfish man puzzledly. He was about to ask what he had meant, but Luca quickly grabbed hold of the boy’s face and greedily kissed the full lips. The archer gasped and consequently granting the prince greater access to the mouth under his. Not knowing how he should react since he’d had very little contact with humans, the chestnut haired youth let Luca take the lead as long as he kept making whatever he was doing feel good.

 

Kinnison yawned and stretched. He felt unusually warm and he thought Shiro had joined him on the bed. However, he saw a black haired man lying next to him, smiling ferally at him. “Sleep well, pet?” he asked.

The archer blinked his eyes then slowly remembered last night’s events. “Ohayo Luca-san,” he said merrily. “I’ll go make us something to eat.” He attempted to rise when he was grabbed from behind and the older man nuzzled his neck again.

“Leaving me so soon?” the wolfish man asked with mock hurt.

Kinnison, unschooled in such things, took the pained look on Luca’s face to heart. “I guess breakfast can wait a bit more,” he said shivering lightly at the feather light touches the prince was laying onto his skin.

Luca’s grin grew wider. “Good,” he said, nibbling the boy’s ear playfully. “I still want to play some more.”

Poor Kinnison never had a chance since he was once again pinned to the bed by his new lover. But the archer had found that this strange and wolf like man made him feel warm in an odd way. With Luca, he felt less lonely. Shiro was good company, but he always felt something was missing. That something turned out to be Luca.

 

Outside, the wolf dog sat wondering what had happened to his friend. He and Kinnison were usually well into the day’s hunting by now. The sun was high in the sky and the archer still showed no sign of coming out. Giving a short snort, Shiro got up feeling hungry and went in search of food, completely missing the loud cry escaping through an open window.

 

~Owari~


End file.
